Like Mother Like Daughter
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: Katniss and Peeta rebelled they won What happens afterwards? They have kids and then Plutarch assassinates Paylor and the Hunger Games are back This time it wont be Katniss going Itll be her daughter Avabelle. Rated T for violence. full summary inside.
1. After the War

_Full Summary:_

_Katniss and Peeta rebelled, they won. What happens afterwards? They have kids and then Plutarch assassinates Paylor and the Hunger Games are back. This time it wont be Katniss going, It'll be her daughter Avabelle. Katniss and Peeta must mentor they're own kid into either death or life. While this is all happening, what about Avabelle's brother, Garrett? He's back in district 12, living with Haymitch. What a joy. _

**Authors note: Hey, so this is going to be a three person POV story, Avabelle's, Katniss's, and Garrett's. But the chapters are written by 2 different authors.**

**Avabelle and Garrets are written by me, Mskickasschick or Jane, whichever one you prefer**

**Katniss's are written by my friend Nichole who doesn't have a account, she thinks she bad at writing and i wanted to make her try it! **

**R&R(: **

* * *

**Avabelle POV**

My mother told me this is how the world used to be, a world full of money, power, entertainment. How could they provide the ultimate entertainment for the Capitol? Death. Gruesome, horrible, "entertaining" deaths. This is my world. Panem. 13 Districts, 1 Capitol, 26 tributes. 1 Victor. The Hunger Games. My mother also told me this time ceased for about 23 years because District 13 rebelled and brought all other Districts with them. They won. My mother played a big part in this rebellion, but I will not reveal who my mother is yet, though I'm sure you've figured it out. She was supposed to kill Snow, the reigning president who had ruled and kept the flame to The Hunger Games alive. Being as if her and Snow had an agreement, that she has not spoken of, she shot at Coin. The newly elected president from 13. Paylor from 8, took over her position. This might be going fast for you, so try and keep up.

We keep time here by what year The Hunger Games would have been in, so in about the 99th year, which I have not been born yet, Paylor was assassinated. Plutarch Heavensbee took over Paylor's place as president. Resuming The Hunger Games in the 100th year. We all have a sneaking suspicion that Plutarch was the one to assassinate her because he was getting bored with his job as Vice President and wanted to be his own person again, that we all think he's been all this time. A gamemaker. I was born that year, the year of the 100th annual Hunger Games, how horrible is that?

It is now the 115th year of The Hunger Games, and I am 15. I've been old enough for the reaping for 3 years now, but have never been chosen. My mother will not let me take the tesserae, she forbids it. She says we are getting along fine, even though Father and I know we aren't. Father somehow brought the bakery back to life, but nobody can afford the prices. We've lowered them as far as they can go, and she still goes to the woods and hunts, and thats mostly how we are fed. I have a bad feeling this year, this year will be different. I won't speak of it, but I've been having dreams of myself being reaped. My dreams...they tend to become real.

One last thing, if you haven't already guessed, my mother and father are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Thanks! R&R, Katniss's chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Nightmares

**Remember this was written by my friend Nichole, not me. Okay, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Katniss P.O.V:

I wake up with a start. I reach my shaky hand up and put it to my damp forehead, wiping off the beads of sweat. Nightmares. They have started again...the same ones,

occurring over and over again. Avabelle being reaped for The Hunger Games... Garrett

being reaped for The Hunger Games... Gruesome ways of both of them

dying in the Arena. With Plutarch Heavensbee, the gamemaker again, doing horrible things to them...just because of what their parents did. What we did, Peeta and I. We deﬁed the Capitol, multiple times. And, to Plutarch, The Hunger Games is the perfect way to get back at us. And he is right.

I turn my head to see if Peeta is beside me. He still is, with one of his arms wrapped around my stomach for comfort. I let out a shaky breath and tears slip down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them off. I can't cry… Not now. I have to stay strong for the reaping today. It's the 115th Hunger Games now, Avabelle hasn't been picked for the reaping yet. And I hope she will never be, but it's so hard to think that when Plutarch is out to get Peeta and I through our kids. This year will be Garrett's first reaping. I don't want him to get reaped this year. Not on his first, not at all.

I sit up in bed, careful not to wake Peeta, and pull on my hunting boots. I stand up and walk over to the door of our bedroom and open it a crack, just enough so that I can slip out easily. I walk across the hall to Avabelle's room and peer in to see if she's still sound asleep. She is, so I walk next door to my son's room, do the same then, walk silently down the steps to our living room. I then, throw on my coat, sling my incredibly worn-down hunting sack over my shoulder and grab my bow and arrows that Beetee designed for me when I was in District 13, during the Rebellion of the Districts. Then I open up the back door and dash out.

I keep running, across the beat-up cobblestone square in the middle of District 12 and towards the barbed wire fence separating what used to be the Seam from the woods and meadow in our District, I ﬁnd the hole at the bottom and crawl underneath it.

Once inside the fence I run until I get to my father's lake. I carefully sit down on a rock nearby and draw in a deep breath of the cool, crisp morning air. I hum The Valley Song and the Mockingjay's sing it back to me afterward.

Mockingjay's.

I am still the Mockingjay.

And today is the day of the 115th reaping for the Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Avabelles chapter next and then Garret!**


End file.
